Mixed Up, and Meant for Eachother
by SparklingEyesWithACrazyMind
Summary: JPLE, they go through life, sometimes alone, sometimes together, but all along the dusty road of time, all they needed was eachother.
1. Chapter 1

JP/LE, they go through life, sometimes alone, sometimes together, but all along the dusty road of time, all they needed was eachother.

This is a combination of some of my oneshots turned into a longer story. Please read and review:D!

* * *

"The rain poured down her face, concealing her tears, muffling her sobs," read James' Journal.

"What the bloody hell is that James?" asked Remus incredulously, peering over his shoulder.

"Huh? What? Who is this James person you speak of? Do we know a James? Who is it?" rambled the third member of the trio – Sirius Black.

Remus tuned to his friend and said, "Sirius, stop being a complete and utter moron."

"Moron? What is moron? Is it anything like Moony?" continued Sirius.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo Sirius, now SHUT UP!" said Remus, losing his temper.

"What is this shut up? Shut what? The door?" said Sirius.

Remus rolled his eyes, "I'm not listening Sirius," he said.

"Ok, that's fine, I'm not either, in fact, I'm talking---so HA!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Sirius!" said Remus warningly.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!" said Sirius, "Prongsie, look who's coming down the stairs. Please remember to breath this time."

James turned looking confused. "Huh?" he asked, "What? Who is it? gasp IT'S LILYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I wish he wouldn't throw his hands up in the air like that," Remus said to Sirius, "You'd think he wanted to eat the girl, not get her to fawn over him. Well, I guess we'd better go save her."

"Save her?" said Sirius in disbelief, "What for? Let her SUFFER for tormenting my best friend year after year.

"Sirius!" said Remus, "I'm warning you!"

"What???? She deserves it," he stated simply.

"No one, repeat, no one," said Remus, "deserves to have James Potter scream their name like a raving lunatic every single time that person enters a room."

"'Like a raving lunatic?' You mean he isn't one?" Sirius asked.

"It's a figure of speech Sirius," said Remus, shaking his head, "a figure or speech. Now, I'm going to go drag James away from the poor girl…you can help if you want."

"Ulg! Moony, get away from me," said James when Remus tried to drag him away from Lily.

"It's for your own safety mate." He said, continuing dragging James backwards.

"No it's not," said James, "she's not that mad at me yet."

"JAMES POTTER GET THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I WRING YOUR NECK FOR THE 48,239th TIME THIS YEAR!!!!" Lily shouted at the top of her lungs.

"On second thought, don't we have something to do Moony, something to do with wreaking havoc in the school?" James asked.

"Yes, James, I believe we do, now will you come on!" said Remus, happier now that James was moving backwards on his own will power.

"Phew!" said James, "That was close."

"You have no idea of the meaning of the word close Sir Jamie," said Sirius.

"Sir What?" he asked, "Since when have you called me Jamie, Padfooty?"

"Since one and three quarters seconds ago," said Sirius matter-of-factly, "I believe that is precise enough for your worship."

"Your worship?" he said in disbelief. "Hey, I could get used to this!"

"Don't go getting any ideas. I'm not your slave. Get it?" Sirius said.

"No," came James' response.

"What do you mean 'no'?" asked Sirius.

"I - mean - no," said James very clearly.

"No, what do you mean when you say no?" Sirius continued.

"No," James said, not caring to elaborate.

"No what?" pried Sirius.

James sighed and said, "No, you are not not my slave."

James, that's a double negative you should have said 'no, you are my slave,'" Remus said without thinking.

"Moony, will you keep out of it, this doesn't concern you," stated James.

"What do you mean it doesn't concern me?" asked Remus slightly outraged.

"I mean that it doesn't concern you, or affect you in any way, so keep your big howling mouth shut!" said James.

"Excuuuuuse me, but I believe that when my two best friends start biting each other's heads off, I think that that constitutes as being my business," said Remus, now genuinely infuriated.

"Constitutes?" iquired Sirius.

"It means—" started Remus, but was cut off.

"SHUT UP REMUS!" Lily shouted across the Common Room.

"Lily, please stop shouting," said James quite politely.

"WHY SHOULD I?" asked Lily at the top of her voice, "I THOUGHT YOU LIKED THE SOUND OF MY VOICE EVERYBODY DOES!!!! SO WHY SHOULD YOU GET SPECIAL TREATMENT????????????"

"Silencentium!" muttered Sirius, "There, oh look, a gobbling fish, I wonder what she's shouting at. Hehe, doesn't Lily look funny like that, I think she should stay that way. What about you Remus?"

"Sirius, if my eardrums hadn't been on the verge of breaking, there is absolutely no way that I would let this continue. However, under the circumstances…." Remus trailed off.

"Catfish," said Sirius, breaking the silence between them.

"What?" asked James.

"Hippopotamus," continued Sirius.

"Hippopotamus?" said James.

"Catfish Hippopotamus!" said Sirius proudly.

"Catfish Hippopotamus?" asked James, still confused.

"Donkey Catfish Hippopotamus," rambled Sirius.

"Sirius Shut up," said Remus.

"Flying Motorbike Donkey Catfish Hippopotamus," came the next one.

"Fine," said Remus, "whatever, now—"

"Giraffe Flying Motorbike Donkey Catfish Hippopotamus," said Sirius, interrupting.

"James, please?" Remus implored.

"Red," said Sirius.

"I'm sorry –" said James to Remus.

"Red Giraffe," continued Sirius.

"Remus, but – " and James was cut off again.

"Flying Motor," stated Sirius.

"I think it's – " continued James.

"Bike Catfish," said Sirius.

"Quite enter - " said James before he was yet again cut off by Sirius's rambles.

"Hippop-"

"- taining," finished James.

"otomus," stated Sirius.

"Sirius will you shut up?" said Remus on the verge of punching his best friend.

To which Sirius responded with,"No Red Giraffe Flying Motorbike Hippopotamus."

"Well at least now he's sort of speaking intelligently," said James cheerfully.

"Falling No Red Giraffe Flying Motorbike Hippopotamus," said Sirius.

"Sirius, eat your breakfast," Remus commanded.

"Okey-Dokey-Artichokie- Falling No Red Giraffe Flying Motorbike Hippopotamus," continued Sirius.

"Just shut up and eat your breakfast already!" said Remus, shoving Sirius's food under his nose.

"Cucumber Okey-Dokey-Artichokie- Falling No Red Giraffe Flying Motorbike Hippopotamus," finished Sirius proudly before digging in to his breakfast.

* * *

"Hey Lily!" shouted James shouted at the red head's retreating back half-way down the corridor.

"What now pretty boy?" Lily said exasperatedly.

"Hey!" he said, "Don't call me that."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because you know I hate that bloody stupid name," he replied.

"Oh really?" she said smirking.

"Yeah, and you know it, so stop…" he paused, "pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeze Lily."

"And why should I?" she inquired.

"Because if you don't, then I will call you Lilysnuggums for the rest of the week," he said with a huge grin on his face.

"You wouldn't DARE!" she exclaimed.

"It is on Lilysnuggums, it is SO on," James said in triumph.

"James Potter, don't you DARE call me that again, you hear?" shrieked Lily Evans.

"Why my dear Miss Evans, I think I will dare, and I did hear you…but," he continued, "seeing as you are not my mother – at least as far as I know you aren't – I don't _actually_ have to listen to you (not that I listen to my mother, mind) but my point is that I fully intend on referring to you as Lilysnuggums for the rest of the week…and what a week it will be."

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES!" cried Lily, and launched towards him. James started to run, and Lily tore after him through the halls of Hogwarts. James ran up to Gryffindor tower, and into the boys' dormitory where Remus was studying. He slammed the door, very out of breath, and Remus looked up and asked, "James, what the hell are you doing now?"

"Trying to stay alive."

"And who exactly is trying to kill you?"  
"Lilysnuggums."

Remus scoffed and then said "_Lilysnuggums_? Oh she must love you for that one."

"She does," said James proudly. "I even thought this one through." Then added at Remus' dubious look, "_Really,_ see, I figured that when she tried to kill me, I could just come up here and hole out for a while. Oh, and I kind of hoped that you lot would bring me food every so often. But really, I should be safe for a wh-"

"James, you do realize that girls can come up here don't –" Remus was cut off by Lily's screams.

"JAMES POTTER, I AM GOING TO _**KILL**_ YOU!" then she slammed her body into the door that James was leaning against. He flew across the room, and landed on in Sirius' bedside table. Before he had finished unearthing himself from the rubble, he was yanked up by his collar, and slammed against the wall by a red-headed girl who was less than an inch shorter than his height of 5' 11". "James Potter, you are DEAD!" she said, slamming him against the wall again."

"Lily dear," said James in a slight whimper, and no one could blame him -being held off the floor by a flame-spitting red-head who was giving you death glares is not the most comfortable spot to be in – "It was all in good fun, I swear. If you don't want me calling you Lilysnuggums, then I won't."

Lily slowly, very slowly, let him back down to the floor. "Is that so?" she asked.

"Of course Miss Evans, anything you say."

"Oh ho! So you wouldn't mind telling Remus to sod off?"

"Of course not, Remus," James said to his friend, "sod off mate."

"Right you are Jimbo," said Remus.

"Why you rotten little-" said James, squirming to give Remus a taste of his mind.

"James, stop," said Lily, lifting him up by his shirt collar again.

"Yes Lily, whatever you say." She let him back down.

"Now," said Lily, as I was saying, and she kissed him. James, in shock, did nothing, and then kissed her back. "Sorry, must go," she said, "See you later." And she walked out of the room, leaving a speechless and very shocked Mr. Potter behind her.

"Bloody hell!" he said to himself, and then did a victory dance, complete with whoops, shouts, yodels, and a chant of '_She kissed me, she kissed me… she kissed me, she kissed me!_' However, Lily came back in the room and he stopped mid leap and collapsed painfully on the floor.

She laughed, then said, "Shut up, or you're dead Jimbo." Then she ran down the stairs and up to her dorm with James on her heels. She had just made it to the top of the stairs when they formed a smooth slide depositing a disgruntled, but decidedly elated James at the bottom.

* * *

Well, there you have it:D Review! It makes me happy:D Chappie Two will be up soon - if I get enough reviews;) 


	2. Chapter 2

James and Lily never 'officially' went out…but they were definitely friends with benefits – major benefits. After graduation, they saw each other when they had time. But then the war started. James became head auror of the back-up squad, and Lily was a top healer at St. Mungo's. Due both to their hectic work schedules and the risk of being attached to someone who was in the war effort, they drifted apart to the point where all the benefits disappeared – but they remained distant friends.

* * *

Key for dialogue - **Emily**, _Lily, _James, _**Remus

* * *

**_

**(St Mungo's - Lily talking to Emily, her best friend)**

**Lils, the man in the Beller Ward is calling for water, but won't drink any.**

_Give him sugar water – two teaspoons to the glass._

**Alright…though I must admit, that's the weirdest thing that's happened all week.**

_**Later**_

**Lily…are you feeling alright.**

_Hmm…oh, I suppose so, there's nothing wrong with me really, I'm perfectly healthy._

**Li-**_**ly **_**why are you being like this??**

_Like what???_

**This, distant I guess, you're not yourself.**

_Of course I'm myself Em, who else would I be??_

**Lils, you know what I mean, now come on, what's up??? Unrequited love???**

_Shut up Em, of course not. I just feel like I'm missing something, like there's something that I'm supposed to have that I don't._

**Is this Lily Evans speaking? Is this the Lily Evans who everyone envies because she is the top healer at St. Mungo's, who is a role model to thousands of children, has the perfect boyfriend- (don't you dare deny it, Scott is every girl's dream), and who has the most perfect life in the world…besides the horrendous work hours?**

_Come on Em, lighten up, I need to laugh…It's been too long since I really truly laughed my heart out…in fact, I haven't really laughed since James…_

**Oh so that's it.**

_What?_

**You're still in love with James Potter!**

_What? Of course not, don't be silly. I don't love James in that way anymore, he's just a chum._

**Uh huh…riiiiiiiiight………yep…..just a chum…..okay, whatever you say dah-ling.**

_Emily, will you stop trying to fix me up with James Potter? I thought we left this idea back at Hogwarts. And it was getting really annoying with you constantly insisting that I'd been head-over-heels for him since third year._

**Well DUH!!!! Of course I had because you were – and still are – head-over-heels for James since the moment he burst into our compartment on the train with that ridiculous****mask on, screaming at the top of his lungs, and then fake fainted dead away at your feet.**

_It was funny- that's all, now will you stop berating me? Because I am not in love with one of my best friends._

**Oh sure, that's what they all say.

* * *

**

**(Two Years Later – Lily's Wedding - James and Lily talking)**

_James! I'm glad you came._

I wouldn't miss this for the world my Lily darling.

_Ha ha, you never change do you?_

No, I'll always be the same old James to you.

_You know, I wish we'd never left Hogwarts…Life was so much fun there, exciting things happened all the time._

They still happen.

_For you maybe. My life's been pretty dull recently. Not dull, just, there aren't any jokes, nothing's funny anymore. It's got me down._

Well, we'll just have to do something about that now won't we.

_Yep. Let's have lunch somewhere sometime soon, alright? Give us some time to catch up. It's been a while James, I've missed you._

I've missed you too.

_Look…I've…uh…gotta get going…the ceremony's about to start._

Right, well, I'll be seeing you later then??

_Definately..uhh...Florean Fortesque's two o'clock next Friday????_

Sure.

* * *

**(The next Friday, James and Remus)**

_**So How was your lunch with Lily, mate?**_

She didn't show.

_**Oh, I'm sorry mate, but then again, you can't really blame her now can you? I mean, she did just get married.

* * *

**_

**(Three years later – James and Lily meet by chance)**

_James Potter? JAMES! It's so good to see you! Oh GOD I've missed you terribly. Life is SO boring._

Hi Lily.

_James, what on __earth__ is the matter with you. Aren't you happy to see me???_

Of course I'm happy to see you… it's been too long.

_Yeah. Hey, I'm afraid I've got to run. How 'bout we meet up at Fortesque's? Two o'clock Friday?_

Yeah, sure.

_Well, bye then._

Bye.

* * *

**(James talking to Remus)**

_**Well, at least she wasn't repulsed by the sight of you.**_

I know. I just can't believe she's forgotten, that's all.

_**Well, she always was a bit ditsy when she's excited. Who knows, maybe something happened family-wise. I heard her mum and dad got in a nasty accident and were killed shortly after her wedding. Maybe that was it – in which case you can hardly blame her for having forgotten to meet an friend at Fortesque's for lunch.**_

I suppose.

* * *

**(Florean Fortesque's that Friday - James talking to Lily)**

_James! I've missed you._

Same here.

_Hey you, what's wrong. What've I done??? I know you can't be this depressed all the time._

Yeah, sorry 'bout that, it's nothing.

_No, it's not nothing when my best-friend goes and gets all mopey whenever he's around me. Come on James, tell me…I promise I won't tease you._

No Lily, it's nothing.

_James, I'm just as stubborn as you are, now what's the matter._

It's nothing Lils, just something from the past, you'd said something, then didn't follow through, it's nothing, just, well…Fine. On your wedding day, we talked for a minute remember?

_Yeah…how could I forget?_

Huh? Well, anyways, you said to meet you at Florean Fortesque's for lunch at two o'clock the next Friday.

_Oh __shit__! James, I'm so sorry._

I waited three hours for you to show. Why didn't you come?

_It was my parents James. They got in a nasty car accident a week after my wedding. Neither of them made it. It took me two months to get over it. I was a wreck…my dad was the dearest person in the world to me…we were really close. I'm still not really over it, but the shock is gone, and I can get on with my life now, though it's hard for me whenever I see little girls and their fathers…He…I…was always "his little girl". I never even wanted to grow-up. Know why?_

No.

_Because I wouldn't be his little girl anymore. I'm sorry I didn't show James…I didn't mean to stick you up, really I didn't._

I know Lily, it just hurt at the time, I thought we were friends, and then you stuck me up (unintentionally I know now, but then, well, it hurt).

_I'm sorry James, really I am. But, hey, that's all in the past now isn't it? I'm here now…_

Right. So…how's Scott?

_Scott? Oh, yeah, I broke it off a year ago. I missed having fun with people and doing things just because I could. Turns out, Scott was really jealous of any guy I did anything with. If I was an hour late getting home he'd ask me as soon as I was in the door where I'd been. I can't live with a worry wort. Besides, he was never home…being a doctor in the muggle world sort of takes up all your free time. I just got sick of it all. So, how've you been? You married?_

Nah, couldn't ever find a girl enough like you, ya know? They were all dits. Well, ok, a couple were smart, but they were lacking looks. And NONE of them had a proper sense of fun – they didn't' get my jokes, and hated when I played them on 'em. No fun, same as you I guess.

_Yeah, it's funny. The whole time, we were perfect for one another but didn't see it. I guess Em was right._

Emily told you that?

_Yeah, why?_

Oh, Remus used to lecture me about how what was best for me was right under my nose, but I didn't see it. I guess he was right, because here we are five years later, single, and for the same reason, not enough fun.

_Yeah._

Well then…nah.

_What?_

Oh, I'm just being silly.

_Jaaaames._

What?

_You know I'm gonna get you to spill sooner or later, why not just tell me and get it over with?_

Well if you kill me, it's not my fault then. Agreed?

_Agreed._

Well, I was wondering, if… well…given the circumstances, and the way things have worked out…

_Yeah?_

Lily…will you marry me?

_What?_

I said –

_I know what you said you idiot._

Oh, then-

_Shut up! Before you screw everything up, of course I'll marry you. You didn't even need to ask. Well, maybe you did, since if you hadn't' then I wouldn't have know that you had any interest in marrying me, and hence wouldn't have even suspected that you'd ask and then would have gone on in life berating myself for not have having asked you myself when I had the chance and all of that would have been a total mess and – _

Lily?

_Yeah?_

Shut up.

_Huh? How dare - _

Come here you.

And then he kissed her, and they knew they'd be happy together. Because they were made for each other – and somehow, all along, they'd known it.

* * *

Well, there you have it:D Don't forget to review! This story is done, and it's not getting any longer – at least, I don't think it will;) 


End file.
